


A Big Deal

by DoreyG



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexuality, Developing Relationship, F/F, Family, Kara Danvers - Actual Cupcake, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re dating our <i>boss</i>?”</p>
<p>“It’s not that big a deal,” Kara made a face, quickly spun to Alex, “it’s not that big a deal, is it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Big Deal

“You’re dating our _boss_?”

“It’s not that big a deal,” Kara made a face, quickly spun to Alex, “it’s not that big a deal, is it?”

“It’s a bit of a big deal,” Alex said, as levelly as she possibly could considering the situation, “Kara, what were you _thinking_? That woman is like twenty years older than you.”

“Twenty four years, to be exact,” Kara replied awkwardly, then firmly shook her head, “but that doesn’t matter! Age is just a number. And, like, I’m an alien who technically time travelled from another planet – I should _know_.”

“Which is another thing,” Alex snapped, undeterred by the point, “you’re Supergirl, she’s the head of all media in National City. What if she finds out who you actually are?”

“What if she finds out I’ve been lying to her?” Kara nodded, finally looking a little shaken, “I mean, people don’t generally like that sort of thing. She could be hugely upset by it. But, then, considering the nature of the secret she’ll probably understand _why_ …”

“Kara!” Alex yelled, holding up her hands to stem the flow of words, “she could _expose_ you. She could tell the entirety of National City who you are and put _everybody_ you love in danger.”

“…I don’t think she’d do that.”

“You don’t think? You don’t _think_?!” Alex hissed out air through her nose, angrily shook her head, “Kara, you’ve worked under this woman for years now. You’ve _seen_ what she’s like. If given a juicy story, a juicy story like _you_ , there’s no _way_ that she wouldn’t leap on that like a dog on a bone.”

“I…” Kara said unsteadily, and then stubbornly raised her chin, “you don’t know her like I do, Alex. She can seem absolutely horrible, she can _be_ absolutely horrible, but she’s a good person deep down underneath. She wouldn’t hurt me, I _know_ it.”

“ _Kara_ …”

“ _Alex_ …”

“Win!” Alex snapped, finally remembering that he was there and turning to him in a blaze of barely repressed fury that actually had him jumping back a step, “what’s your view on this? Is Cat Grant an unprincipled cow who is going to expose my little sister’s secret identity to the whole of National City and all the aliens within it, or is she secretly a fluffy bunny of a person who will be _happy_ to cherish all Kara’s secrets and treat her like the precious princess she is?”

“Uh,” he stuttered unsteadily, took another step back under the venom of Alex’s glare, “…So, uh, you are gay after all?”

“Um,” Kara said cheerfully, as Alex’s hands slowly clenched into fists, “bisexual, actually! I think. I mean, I still like guys a fair amount but I find Cat _really_ pretty too and…”

“ _Ugh_!” Alex snarled, and spun away from the both of them.


End file.
